


but it sure would be prettier with you

by Pikajimin



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grade A JooGun fluff, I love Joogun, I want more JooGun, M/M, wrote this while listening to the cup song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunhee can't remember when Jooheon and he stopped being best friends and when it changed to lovers. It is quite possible that it has always been like that, from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it sure would be prettier with you

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the cup song while working on this and this is what you got. Kudos+ comments are welcomed.

“Let’s run away together. Just you and me, the money we’ve been saving up and the clothes on our backs,” Jooheon says.

“Joo, we aren’t wearing any clothes. Also what about our jobs?” Gunhee asks.

“I have vacation days I need to take. I’m sure Hoseok will spare you at least two days off,” the younger states.

“I can’t leave Hoseok with the studio, alone,” he says.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll talk to him if you want or have Hyunwoo could,” Jooheon replies.

“Absolutely not! I don’t want them in my studio, together!” he exclaims.

“Then give me your phone and I’ll do it,” the brunette says.

            He reaches to grab his phone off the nightstand and hands it to the younger male. He watches as the younger scroll through his contacts list. Jooheon giggles at the names he has as contacts, such as Hoseok’s is heathen boss and Hyunwoo is heathen’s wife. The way the younger giggles sends butterflies to his stomach. He cards his fingers through Jooheon’s hair and smiles softly. Everything about the younger is so beautiful. Jooheon fills in the missing pieces that he needed.

“What?” Jooheon asks.

“Nothing,” he answers.

            The younger dials Hoseok’s number and puts the phone to his ear. Gunhee intertwines his fingers with Jooheon’s and brings it up to his lips. He kisses the back of the younger’s hand. The way Jooheon makes him feel is spectacular. It’s like fireworks in the summer time. Its warm feelings and sweet kisses. Jooheon is beautiful in every aspect. The brunette looks beautiful when he first wakes up, after a hard day of work, and even when Gunhee makes love to him, hair splayed out on the pillows, sweat dripping down his forehead and a lazy smile on his face. He’s so in love with Jooheon.

            Gunhee can’t remember when Jooheon and he stopped being best friends and when it changed to lovers. It is quite possible that it has always been like that, from the very beginning. There was no sudden change in their friendship, just touches lingered longer and kisses happened. Jooheon has always been the one to comfort him when others made fun of him and when his father passed away. And he’s always been the one to give Joo the affection that he never got. They’ve always been close, to the point where his own mother calls Jooheon her son as well.

“Hey, it’s Jooheon. Uh, Gunhee is pretty busy. I was wondering if you would be nice and let Gunhee off for a few days. Two days tops. Why? Because he’ll be preoccupied for said days, if you know what I mean,” Jooheon says.

            He wants to laugh. He can imagine the horrified look on Hoseok’s face. He’s going to get an earful from Hoseok when he gets back, great. Jooheon takes his hand back and pinches Gunhee’s nipple. Gunhee wants to pinch him back, but he doesn’t. (The younger is still talking to Hoseok, and he’s curious about what they are talking about.) Instead he gently runs his fingers along the brunette’s arm, grazing it. He knows that it’ll send shivers down Jooheon’s spine. The younger male hangs up the phone and tosses it aside, hearing a thud when it hit the floor.

“And just like that you have two days off,” Jooheon says.

“What did you do?” he asks.

“Told him you’ll let Hyunwoo over whenever he wanted,” the younger jokes.

“I hate you,” he answers.

“No, but I told him that you’ll finish that track by the time you come back,” the brunette replies.

“I was planning on finishing it tomorrow,” he says.

“It can wait. First and foremost is Joo and Gun time,” the younger says.

            Gunhee likes the sound of that. He loves Joo and Gun time. He kisses the crown of Jooheon’s head. He wants this to last forever. The sun is peaking through the curtains and shining in the room. The sunlight that hits Jooheon in the perfect angles makes him look even prettier. The younger male looks up at him and smiles. (That smile sends butterflies to his stomach, and a warm feeling spreads through him.) Jooheon kisses his jaw and giggles.

“What?” he asks.

“I love you,” the brunette whispers.

“I love you too,” he says.

            Everything is perfect right now. The outside world doesn’t matter to them. It’s just them in their own little world. Gunhee’s happier now than he’s ever been. Moments like this should last forever. He looks at Jooheon and thinks how perfect he is. The younger male curls up, on his side, legs intertwine with his and head resting on his chest. (Jooheon likes listening to his heartbeat.) He’s lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. The blanket is thrown across them. This is perfect, he thinks.

“Go back to sleep. We can get up later,” he whispers.

“Gunhee,” Jooheon says softly.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“I really do love you,” the brunette says.

“I know. Why are you getting all moody on me?” he questions.

“I just wanted to make sure you know,” the younger says.

            Gunhee smiles softly. He knows that Jooheon loves him. He can feel it with every word said and with every touch. He doesn’t need Jooheon to tell him all the time that he loves him. But Jooheon needs reassurance and Gunhee will gladly give it to the younger male. He cards his fingers through Jooheon’s soft hair. The younger male laughs.

“I am so in love with you Joo. You are so beautiful, you know that. I’m so happy that you are mine and I’m yours,” he says.

“Thank you,” Jooheon whispers.

            Gunhee wouldn’t change a thing. It’s moments like this that he wants to bask in. It’s a blissful feeling and everything seems right. He can hear the even breathes from Jooheon, signaling that he fell asleep. He kissed the top of Joo’s head and whispers a soft I love you before going back to sleep himself.


End file.
